Nyx meets Ryan
This is how Nyx meets Ryan goes in My Little Pony Transformers: A New Hope. see Nyx and K-2SO driving around, looking for R5 then find R5 Nyx Sparkle: Where do you think you're going? R5-D4: warningly Nyx Sparkle: What's wrong with him now? R5-D4: warningly again K-2SO: There are several creatures approaching from the southeast. Nyx Sparkle: [ then see Nyx looking through binoculars at some camels sees a bantha Nyx Sparkle: Nyx Sparkle: How did my mother die? Ryan F-Freeman: A young Jedi named Nightmare Nova, who was a friend to me until she turned to evil. Helped the Nightmare Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi. She betrayed and murdered your mother. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Nova was seduced by the dark side of the Force. Nyx Sparkle: The Force? Ryan F-Freeman: It is what gives a Jedi his power. It surrounds us, penetrates is and binds the galaxy together. When they need something, they use something like a Lightsaber. The Keyblade. Nyx Sparkle: A Keyblade? Ryan F-Freeman: A Keyblade is a weapon. They were made when the Keyblade War started. But, I could show you one. Which reminds me, I have something here for you. Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough. takes out Twilight's original Keyblade and hands it to her takes it Nyx Sparkle: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Everypony has one. Right? twirls it a little before putting it on her back beeps a little Ryan F-Freeman: Now let's take a look at this message. then activates the message it appears Matau Matau: hologram General F-Freeman, years ago, you serve my mom in the clone wars. Now, she begs you to help her in her struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my mother's request in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Canterlot High has failed. I have placed information vital for the survival of the Rebellion in this R5 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him to Canterlot High. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Ryan F-Freeman. You're my only hope. shuts off Ryan F-Freeman: to the Unicron Star Moff Tirek and Nightmare Nova Grand Moff Tirek: The senate is in disarray. I just received word Nightmare Moon has dissolved the council permanently. [ Officer: Any attack made by the rebels against the battle station would be a useless gesture. No matter wha data they have got. I think we should use this baby. Nightmare Nova: Don't be so proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Officer: I am not afraid of your magic, Lady Nova. I- [starts choking Nova Magic Chokes the officer Nightmare Nova: I find your lack of faith disturbing. Grand Moff Tirek: Enough of this. Nova, release him. Nightmare Nova: As you wish. him Grand Moff Tirek: Are we good? [ Grand Moff Tirek: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts